Sudeki: The After Story
by Nationaleyebrow
Summary: The story after the defeat of heigou


**I do not own anything of sudeki or its characters**

After the merging of the two worlds, Sudeki didn't feel quite the same.

The champions that beat Lord Talos were still missing.

But what happened to them? "_Swallowed by the void_?" the new queen asked.

"_It's most unlikely since the void merged the two worlds_" said Caprine.

"_So it's still a mystery then?_" the queen asked while walking next to caprine in the castle gardens.

"_It may be so but my visions and dreams tell me that they are still alive_"

"_That's why u declined leadership of Sudeki_"

"_I didn't decline leadership because of these visions but I don't want to present myself as leader of our people_" Caprine said.

"_Come on caprine admit it_" the queen said with a childish voice.

"_Carin I did not ask u to use these childish ways cause u know me well, but as u can tell I'm very serious of this matter_"

Caprine and Carin where childhood friends before the world split in two as they both knew what happened with the world and its champions.

"_I'm sorry I just thought …_" as she felt quite with a sad face

"_I'm very sure that they will turn up in a few days if u remove that face of yours_" she said in a strict voice.

"_Alright then will I hear from u again before this event will happen?_" Carin asked her friend.

"_I will keep contact with u through the usual way_"

As caprine teleported away the queen thought to herself "I hope u get back safe"

* * *

><p>A vast darkness surrounded a large plateau that was engraved with a symbol of rebirth.<p>

On this plateau lay four beings as they were slightly better than a human.

One of them was aware of his surroundings as the other ones were still passed out.

His name was Tal as far as he could remember.

But as he opened his eyes he still could not see much more as with his eyes closed.

He remembered what his father told him in the army "_When u can't see a thing out there use your hands to feel around u_".

"_They will guide u to the light when u follow the right path_"

So he began to feel around him.

At first he felt nothing around him so he started to feel the ground.

He felt stone so he kept on going, until he felt something really soft and when examining it further it began to move so he pulled his hand back and he heard "_Keep your hands back u pervert_".

As he tried to remember her voice another voice form the distance rose "_Who is disturbing my sleep?_"

The voice before Tal said "_How dare u talk to a princess like that_"

Tal remembered the voice and called out the princess's name "_Ailish_?"

"_Tal is that u_?" Ailish asked

"_Yeah I'm so glad u are here_" as he received a hug careful hug from her

"_I'm so not getting in this touching reunion but I'm glad to hear u guys again_" said the voice in the back.

"_Who are u then_?" Tal and Ailish asked at the same time

"_U guys can't remember your own science officer_? "He asked

"_ELCO_" they shouted as they ran to him and hugged him.

"_Go easy on me, we'll never know if we fall or get hurt in this darkness_"

"_May I ask where we are my friends because the gods haven't given us light in this forsaken place?_"

They all remembered the voice of the warrior of the shadani people

"_Buki we all haven't the foggiest idea_" Ailish said as the rest welcomed her into the group.

"_We can all feel around and look for clues_" Tal said.

"_Good Idea Tal let's all take a side and start looking_" Elco said.

So they started looking for clues while remaining quite.

* * *

><p>In a lively area where there was almost grass everywhere there was one house.<p>

And a few area's away from this house where ruins that were ones used by the champions to travel between the world.

In this grassy area there are many wolfs running around playing with their friends and nibbling on some food.

And amidst them stood 3 shady characters and they were having a deep discussion.

One character had a skull for his head and a dark robe his name was Pitt.

The character that stood beside him was ostrich that helped the champions during their quest he was called Hexam.

On the ground before them lay the pack leader of the wolves his name was Farex Lore.

"_I still believe the void exists, the ruins have been giving signs lately_" said Pitt is a slow pace.

They all were talking in this slow pace because they were very old.

"_That can't be because the void would close when the two worlds would merge_" Hexam said.

"_So u would completely ignore this option because of this prophecy_ "

"_This prophecy has been around for many years now but when I encountered the champions I noticed something that wasn't in the prophecies_" said Farex

"_They collected many soul orbs for me but I didn't see anything in those orbs of their power_"

"_But pitt, tetsu created these champions to be powerful and get even stronger, so that would be irrelevant_" said hexam.

"_These orbs were made by the souls of my people, the only power within those orbs was the will of me and those surrounded by me_" said Farex.

"_Why else would the ruins tremble if none of those things are to be true_"

"_These ruins were left by the void in order to remember the two worlds_" said Farex

"_But still the age of unity commenced while these ruins remain, why would Tetsu unify this world if it would be impure?"_

With that question they stood still for a moment to think about that.

But within a few moments a tremble came from the ruins, at first it was soft but after the third tremble it was so loud that u could feel it under your feet.

The two fell down on the ground as the felt more trembling while they slowly getting up from the knockdown.

"_What's all this_?" Hexam asked with a rush in his voice

"_Let's not speak my friends and rush to the ruins"_ Farex said while getting up

So they began running towards the ruins.

* * *

><p>As the champions where still looking for a possibility to find a clue, Tal began to hum an army song.<p>

Ailish en Elco remembers this song as it was often sung by General Arlo (Tal's father).

They all were looking carefully, but they couldn't find a thing.

At some point Tal shouted "_whoa_" and fell as he tried to hold on the ledge he just encountered.

"_Tal what's going on?_" Ailish asked with a very concerned voice.

They began running towards him but Tal shouted "_stand still u guys don't know what's here so wait there_"

"_But Tal u ought to die_" said Ailish

"_No but's here Ailish just wait_"

As the friends heard some moaning and a thud they heard Tal say "_Now slowly walk towards my voice_"

He felt Ailish's arms around him again and Elco asked "_So what's over there_?"

"_It's a ledge, so my guess there would be a large gap or totally nothing_"

"_Maybe my claws would be an assistant here_" Buki claimed

"_I'm deeply sorry Buki but with this pure darkness it could be dangerous to climb_" Elco explained

"_Has Tetsu forgotten us and let us to our doom_" he wandered

"_Don't worry Elco the gods have a goal for everyone_" said Buki

As they all fall quite buki began to pray and the rest joined.

* * *

><p>While running Hexam and Pitt both came to a full stop because they couldn't pass a barrier.<p>

"_Farex_" they both shouted and the wolf leader stopped.

"_There seem to be some sort of barrier here_"

Farex sniffed around Hexam and Pitt and said "_This barrier is made by my people, the barrier's magic is created when the trembles made my pack gone wild_"

"_It will take a couple of hours to dispel this_"

"_But u are their pack leader, why is it going to take so long_" Pitt hasted

"_Because this barrier is not created by the will of people but by their spirit_"

Farex started the ritual but it got interrupted by a flash of light en from this light came a godly figure and before they could speak his name the creator of the world began to speak to them "_Hexam, Farex and Pitt_" "_The age of unity has yet to be completed_" "_That's why u all have been chosen to fight for this last believe_" "_Receive this power and lend me your aid_"

Tetsu charged a beam and fired them at all three at the same time.

While receiving their power they went through a couple of changes.

Hexam and Farex both restored many years of their youth and Pitt received a soul.

All their bodies got imbued with magic and both got some protective armor.

As Tetsu drifted away back in the darkness the three looked at each other for a couple of minutes.

"_Why was Tetsu talking about this completion of the age of unity?"_ Pitt asked

"_It seems like Sudeki isn't fully restored_" said Hexam

The ruins trembled and Farex said "_Friends the barrier is gone, let us make haste to the ruins_"

And so they continued to the ruins.

* * *

><p>It was very quiet as our friends were praying.<p>

None said a word as they all sat still while hoping they would be saved by Tetsu.

For a moment they could hear the tapping of Tal's foot while he became impatient.

After a while Ailish scolded "_Tal would u please stop this nonsense it rather annoying_"

"_Well its rather annoying that we sit here doing nothing while we could find a way out_" he replied

"_Of course but we don't want to lose our head over something we cannot see or hear_"

"_My friends arguing over this only make the gods upset_" Buki explained

"_Where are the gods now when we could get out of here_" Elco said with a frustrated voice

While they kept arguing a large flash emitted in the air and the place got lighted by the god himself.

Before he began to speak he created a large portal.

This portal was none they seen before but they could see Sudeki's castle (Illumina's castle).

But the portal switched to a large grass area where they could see three persons running to the ruins before them.

"_Tal, Buki, Ailish, Elco_" "_The age of unity has merged they champions and your personality became the vessel_" "_Now is the time for u to complete the age of unity for there are still followers of my twin brother_" "_Walk through this portal and speak with the some old friends who will help u get through this mission_"

As Tetsu flew away the four began to wander but did not doubt his words and walked through the portal and began to travel.

* * *

><p>The three stopped before the ruins and stopped to catch a breath.<p>

After a while Farex began to explore the ruins as Pitt and Hexam use magic to brighten up the place.

When Farex returned he said "_I could not find any clues for these trembles, maybe…_" but before he could finish his sentence a portal opened and four persons went flying out of the portal.

The four were the champions of the age of unity as they were getting up and dusting themselves of Hexam began to speak.

"_Welcome again, we have got word from Tetsu that the age of unity has yet to be completed_"

"_But first we want to know where u came from and why u are sent here_" Pitt hasted

"_Please my friends let them catch their breath first it seems traveling through that portal wasn't very pleasant_" said Farex

Before Tal could speak in behalf of the group he got jumped by Ailish and she whispered "_I'm so glad I can see you again, I missed u very much_" "_I did miss u too Ailish, but I need to speak for the group now_" he whispered back to her.

"_Dear Hexam it's great to meet u again and seems we got back from the void Pitt_"

"_I still don't know how and what but Tetsu told us that there are still troops left of Heigou_"

"_Troops of Heigou_?" Pitt wandered

"_I suppose we search for these troops then_?" Ailish asked

"_But first what happened to you three, last time we met u were a lot older and we defeated u Farex how come u still here_"

The three explained the situation and Farex told them he was reborn after the merging of the two worlds.

"_So that's how it went but not many facts are here to prove that u guys changed like that_" Elco claimed

"_Don't worry about those changes these where only implemented by Tetsu himself so we can fight against these forces_" said Hexam

"_Even so those facts are irrelevant when encountering dark forces it will not obstruct our ability to fight together_" Farex added

"_He is correct if these changes made them into something new the gods would have known this_" said Buki

And then they got interrupted they saw a creature coming at them but it was kind of vague.

**I hope u guys enjoyed my story ^^ give me a review sometime. Stay Tuned**


End file.
